legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Corinth
' Zoe Corinth' is a minor character in the third season of Sleepy Hollow. She is a historian in Sleepy Hollow and she is helping Ichabod Crane become an American citizen. During her appearance in the third season, she has a brief romantic relationship with Ichabod, but she later ended the relationship in order to make Ichabod to move on with his destiny. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Zoe Corinth appears in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as one of its main characters, and like many characters in the original series, Zoe's roles deviated from the original series drastically. In this storyline, Zoe has no romantic relationship towards Ichabod, as Katrina is still alive at the time. Instead, she introduces herself as the adoptive sister of Calvin Cranberry. She is also the adoptive child of Melvin the Mute Merchant, who raised her for years. According to Calvin, Zoe is a survivor of the Feast of Apollo, who survived her Zodiac Demon ordeal but lost her memories and a part of her soul. Therefore, she cannot live without relying on the magic mana from a magician affiliated to the Order of Flourish. Zoe was rescued by the mystic White Wizard, who let Calvin to take care of her after he became his willing apprentice in order to end Moloch's darkness. Later, in Pandora Saga, Calvin, Melvin and the entire Team Witness teamed up to take care of Zoe, who became a resourceful advisor to Katrina Crane on their battle against Zodiac Demons and the Hidden One. Zoe is presented an adorable, cheerful, eccentric and quirky individual who is very interested in art. It was revealed by Baccarat Blueberry that she was the one who encouraged him and inspired him to move on towards art career when he was rejected by famous art academy in Sleepy Hollow, due to his country-boy status. In the second half of Helene Hawthorn Arc, Bacarrat was surprised to meet Zoe in Team Witness' membership and discovered her to be de-aged by the Feast of Apollo. ''True Identity (MAJOR SPOILERS!) .]]However, in the second half of ''Harvest Saga, as the story progressed, more of Zoe's past was revealed. She was revealed to be a reincarnation of the late Hestia Hawthorn, the only daughter of Lord Helio and his late lover, Cerise Cherry, as well as the nurturer of Selina Strawberry and former love interest of Marshall Mango. What was more, Hestia was also the lover of Harold Honeydew, and she mothered their only child, Helene Hawthorn. Ten years before Harvest Saga, Hestia died while investigating the serial killer known as La Gloton, when she killed by the very same killer no less. Her body was later used as a vessel to the Stone of Wisdom, used by Lord Helio (the White Wizard's true identity) in his extreme attempt to bring his daughter back to life, starting the Feast of Apollo. Nevertheless, the results backfired and caused the Feast of Apollo's fatal consequences, and Hestia was de-aged by the Stone's imperfect effect and became Zoe, a living death who had no memories of her past. After choosing Calvin as the new mage, Helio made Calvin to take care of Zoe, so that he would one day find a way to revive Zoe / Hestia fully. The name Zoe Corinth was revealed to be a name Hestia took when she was a child, being kidnapped by children traffickers. It was not until her 27-year-old birthday that she discovered her real father and her identity. Therefore, as a result of the imperfect Feast of Apollo, Hestia's memory was reverted back to when she was 26 years old, before meeting Harold, before conceiving Helene before knowing her true name, even before finding out the existence of the Order of Flourish. The remaining memory was locked up inside the Stone of Wisdom, guarded by Helene, who was shut from the outside world due to her ugliness. In order to find out the true identity of La Gloton, Helene tried hard to uncover Hestia's memory inside the Stone of Wisdom, but proved to be no avail. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Pure Good Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Reincarnations Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Humans Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Nicest Characters